


The Great Stinsky Shenanigans

by LittleMissNovella



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ted really should have known that Barney would do this crazy act, in which Barney ropes Ted to take care of their children (or: Ted really should read documents before signing them…) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Stinsky Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother, cbs does.
> 
> Rating: PG-13 or R(?).

Prologue

No question ask. That's how the story starts. Kids, you may think that what your mother did was wrong, but if the no question ask rule didn't come into play, you guys wouldn't be here.

Uncle Barney would sometimes play these crazy plans. However, remember the time he wanted to raise kids with me? Yeah, well he enforced a no question ask and he told me to sign these documents at McClarens.

"Barney, why do I need to sign this document and why can't I read this document?" Ted asked.

"Ted, no questions ask and you owe me one," replied Barney.

And that's how the story starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this story will be updated. This plot-bunny has been bouncing in my head for awhile. Anyway, I should go back to studying.


End file.
